wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Kaz'gaal Skinflayer
Background Kaz’gaal was born a few years before the orcs charged through the Dark Portal. His mother died during childbirth and Kaz’gaal was left to be raised by his father, Gazrog Skinflayer. Gazrog was a former shaman turned warlock of the Blackrock clan who didn’t have the time to deal with his young son, being too busy assisting in the genocide of the Draenei. Kaz’gaal was instead raised by the females of the Blackrock clan until he reached age six and was “pushed forward” six years by dark warlock magic wielded by his father. Already tainted by dark magic, Kaz’gaal was taught the sinister ways of the warlock by his father. Being a six year old mentally and a twelve year old physically Kaz’gaal had no grip on who he was and followed his father’s wishes without question. After a few months of training Kaz’gaal had realized at least one thing about himself: He enjoyed the suffering of others. He studied the effects of each spell he cast on the enemy. Sometimes they fell, twitching, sometimes they begged for the pain to stop, and sometimes they surged on despite the torture. Kaz’gaal quickly learned that to really know everything about a person’s true character all you had to do was observe their final moments. When the orcs charged through the Dark Portal to set up a base in the Black Morass and later ravage Stormwind Kaz’gaal went with the rest of his clan. His occupation there was not long lived, though, as a few months later Doomhammer slaughtered Blackhand and members of the Shadow Council. With his father being one of the orcs killed by Doomhammer Kaz’gaal (now bearing the surname Skinflayer) feared for his life. He fled deep into the forests of Azeroth until he came upon the Blacktooth Grin Clan. After joining with the Blacktooth Grin Clan, which was led by Blackhand’s sons Rend and Maim, Kaz’gaal started to come into his own. No longer having to obey every wish of his father’s Kaz’gaal began to develop his own personality. He spent years guarding the entrance to the Dark Portal with his fellow clan members. All of this changed one day, though, when he was sent to deliver a message to an orc spy within the Blackrock Clan. He had barely made it to their camp when he was captured by a group of humans and thrown into an internment camp. Deprived of the demonic energy that had fed him since childhood Kaz’gaal turned into a shell of an orc. He went through his day-to-day activities like a zombie, almost unaware of his surroundings. When Thrall, Doomhammer, Hellscream, and the combined forces of the Warsong and Frostwolf clans swept through the camp Kaz’gaal joined them. It wasn’t because he agreed with anything Thrall said about Shamanism being the “way” for the orcs: It was for survival. Following the Warsong Clan to Kalimdor Kaz’gaal ventured with them under the guise of a warrior. Poor, though he was, at his new position Kaz’gaal played the part to the best of his abilities. Once the Warsong reached the fountain bearing the blood of Mannoroth, drinking from its foul pool, he was able to use his powers to their full potential as a warlock. Luckily, he was not slaughter by Thrall and his party as the non-corrupt orcs came to quell Grom and the Warsong clan’s demonic rampage. “Renouncing” his ways as a warlock Kaz’gaal joined with Thrall and joined in with the founding of Ogrimmar. Now he claims the Cleft of Shadow as his base of operations, as it is one of the few places there he can peruse his true interests freely. Involvement Strategy Quotes Trivia See also * Link External links * External link Category:Archived Characters